The League of Extraordinary Anime Heroes
by Trinyte
Summary: The world is in peril as an evil organisation seeks to destroy it. A rather unorthodox group of a shinigami, an ARM's user, an alchemist, a pokemon trainer, a ninja, a gundam pilot and a vampire are called together to stop the villains and save the world.
1. Chapter 1

Including heroes and villains from anime such as Bleach, MAR (Marchen Awakens Romance), Fullmetal Alchemist, Naruto, Vampire Knight, Gundam Wing and Pokemon, a battle of global proportions takes place to decide once and for all who will rule. Good or evil.

Chapter #1

The city buzzed with a frustrated hustle as the peak hour traffic barked madly at drivers and pedestrians alike. Four in the afternoon was never a good time for commuter tempers in the hot Sydney sun, and it was times like these that Satora was glad to be catching the train home as opposed to struggling in the traffic that was blanketing the Harbour Bridge.

Half asleep, Satora watched the angry drivers blast their horns in futility with a mixture of pity and ridicule. On one hand, all they wanted to do was get home to their families and loved ones, or to whatever hot date they were planning for the evening, but then again they were the idiots polluting the earth with rapidly accumulating amounts of fossil fuels so the karmic cycle had to be working in one way or another.

After staring down a snooty middle aged businessman with her chameleon-like eyes Satora rested her head on the train's wall, her pigtails causing her to readjust the angle. She was an olive-skinned and blonde-haired eighteen-year-old with a slender frame and a short temper for those who underestimated her. She had finally escaped from her former institution, otherwise known as high school, and was currently enjoying her freedom whilst searching for a decent job.

She closed her eyes meditatively, enjoying a few moments of a mild sleep before a loud howl issued from outside the train and an unexplainable weight caused the train to rock backward and forward as the metal on the roof bent into the shape of two large dinosaur feet.

"They sure know how to pick their timing," Satora thought as she shook her head. "I was just about to get some shuteye… stupid hollows..."

As confused civilians looked up at the roof with confusion, the young blonde girl pushed a strange skull-engraved emblem into her chest before collapsing further into the wall and standing up out of her body. Readjusting her black shihakusho she opened the door and jumped gracefully up onto the roof of the train, her hands placed gently on the hilt of her zanpakuto.

"Can't you hollows ever take a break from trying to devour human souls? They aren't food!" Satora scolded, before dodging the white-masked monster.

The monster turned to her clutching at the gaping hole in its chest. "Shinigami… you… power! All power… mine… MINE!" The frog-like creature hopped towards her again and reached out to grab her with its webbed hands, but collected nothing but air as she somersaulted over it, drawing her sword and facing the howling beast.

"I'm not your food either, you stupid deranged spirit!"

The hollow roared once more before swiping at her, and watching helplessly as she leapt over it, slicing through its thick white mask.

After her final blow the hollow disintegrated as a white light into the atmosphere as the shinigami re-sheathed her sword and let out a sigh of relief before looking up towards the sky. "Seriously. If all you stupid hollows could just stay out of the normal world it'd be so much less of a strain… I'm trying to get into a ballet company here!"

After returning to the train and shaking her head at the confused passengers she returned to her spiritless body. Satora's neck ached as she sat up, and she momentarily considered the possibility of finding a new way to collapse before answering the annoying phone that had been ringing in her jacket pocket for a short while.

"Yo? Sophia?" Satora answered.

"How did you know it was me?" a surprised voice greeted her from the other end of the phone line.

"You're the only person I know whose number comes up as "Private Number" and I don't know of any other person who call me at this time in the day, it's too reasonable," Satora rubbed her eyes, remembering how tired she was. "Usually I only get contacted if I have a job to do, and that's only ever at ungodly hours in the morning or evening, and on public holidays."

Sophia laughed as Satora unknowingly grinned. "Fair enough. Speaking of business, I'm assuming you just took care of another of those pesky hollows. I could hear the roaring from all the way out here."

"Yeah, that was all my work," Satora yawned. "I swear if the properly authorised local shinigami(N.B. death god) doesn't start taking care of some of these matters I'm going to have to beat him senseless."

"Please don't be too violent," Sophia pleaded.

"It's only fair that he gets the same treatment that I'm getting. I'm beat, so he should be too."

"Well, just take it easy will you? Don't you have auditions for ballet companies coming up in a few weeks?"

"I should, but with all the hollow alerts recently I haven't had time to sleep let alone train properly… I'm starting to think that if I go then there'll be no one here to protect the city," Satora replied with a yawn.

"Don't forget that I'm here."

"Soph, you're an ARM's user. ARM's aren't overly helpful against hollows… they aren't made of the same spirit matter," Satora cocked her head to one side, fully appreciating Sophia's efforts, but more than fully aware that they would lead to disaster. "Besides, you're a pacifist."

"Hey! I can be pretty riley when I want to! And besides, all I'd need to do is lock them up in cages until you get back. Then you could deal with them really easily. AFTER you get some sleep," Sophia protested.

Satora laughed heartily. "Thanks for the mother treatment Soph, but I'll be fine."

"You always say that…"

"And you never believe me."

"Would you?"

"Of course not, but I'm not the one worrying about an over-determined self-sacrificing idiot now am I?"

"I see your point."

"I'll be perfectly fine. Don't worry about me."

"You know saying that makes me worry even more," Sophia's voice was hinted with a weary wave of concern which pained Satora to hear, however not wanting to worry her friend, she laughed again, trying to lighten the mood.

"Well, I guess you're just going to have to learn to live with my stupidity then huh?"

"I guess so… Well, as long as you promise you won't do anything reckless then I don't mind. Just take care of yourself okay?"

"Will do. You too. I'll talk to you soon huh?"

"Of course! Who else would I call during free periods?"

Satora let out a dry laugh as she hung up the phone and returned it to her pocket. After contesting a few strange looks from other passengers about her disinterest in the footprints on the roof, she stood up and made her way off the train, looking back briefly at a darker haired lady as she departed.

She seemed to have been watching her, and though the young shinigami knew not why that was, she didn't seem at this point to pose a threat, and so she thought it more important to place her efforts into running to catch her connecting train.

"She's quite talented, is she not?" the dark haired lady exclaimed after Satora had left her sight on the now racing platform.

The young man beside her sat somewhat uninterested before piping up. "I don't know about her abilities, but she's a cutie."

The lady rolled her eyes disdainfully. "You know that's hardly the angle I was taking here."

"I'm a full-blooded teenager," he replied shaking his brown curly hair off his face. "What did you expect?"

"Not much," she sighed. "You don't even have enough spiritual power to sense what just happened, let alone appreciate it. Just like the rest of the fools here." Her sharp fangs flashed with slight annoyance at the young Gundam pilot. "That girl you saw there is a shinigami. Do you know what that is?"

"Some character in a manga?" the boy replied, sulking somewhat at the friendly but threatening scorn he was receiving. "This whole affair seems far too comical for any normal person to believe. I mean you're a freaking vampire."

"Hardly, my point dear boy," she smiled deviously. "However, I believe that we've found the final member of our team…"

The boy looked at his vampiric leader with uncertainty as she licked her lips. "So we're good to go?"

"Yes," she replied forcefully, looking wistfully out into the distance. "Call them forth. The ARM's user, the Alchemist, the Pokemon trainer, the Ninja and most importantly, that shinigami." She stood up as the train pulled into the next station. "We have a war to fight."

Authors Note: HI! I'm Trinyte. This is my first story and I'm rather excited about it all. I am very open to any and all constructive criticism and love hearing what people think of my work. If you have pointers or anything along the lines there of, feel free to give them. I'm more than appreciative for the help )  
Hope you enjoy the story! Next chapter should be out soon. And below is a glossary for those who either don't know or have forgotten what a few of the words mean here and there.

GLOSSARY

Shinigami: Death god who controls the spirits living in the normal realm and the Soul society/spirit realm

Hollow: A normal spirit who has either through lifestyle or my assimilation by other hollows lost their conscious thought and their human heart

Shihakusho: A martial arts uniform covering the body from the neck to the feet

Zanpakuto: A katana that only shinigami can wield

ARMs: Enchanted rings/jewelery/pieces that control magical creatures, effects and curses

Gundam: A highly advanced battle vehicle (or Mobile Suit) designed in the shape of a human for both long range and hand to hand combat in space or on planetary surfaces


	2. Chapter 2

Including heroes and villains from anime such as Bleach, MAR (Marchen Awakens Romance), Fullmetal Alchemist, Naruto, Vampire Knight, Gundam Wing and Pokemon, a battle of global proportions takes place to decide once and for all who will rule. Good or evil. The story continues here...

Chapter #2

Sophia stared across at Satora. She was fast asleep on the coffee table her head resting sideways on her left arm, her right arm drooped over the top of her head, all in all, looking as though she was in quite a tangle. Deciding not to wake her Sophia sipped her hot chocolate quietly with a serene enjoyment.

Suddenly Satora's phone awoke her and made her sit bolt upright, her arms stretching out wide and accidentally hitting the person beside her, who winced as Satora's hand made contact with her cheek.

"Sorry," Satora said looking over and picking up her phone absentmindedly. "Yo?"

"What did you do that for?" she girl asked slightly miffed.

"Yeah, I'm bored ad have nothing to do," Satora said into the phone, angering the girl beside her.

"Pardon me?"

"I'm sorry I was not trying to make you angry," Satora tried to apologise to the girl whilst being battling with noise on both sides of her dazed, half-asleep brain.

"Well, I should hope so," the girl replied with a snuff.

"Oh don't be so snooty! I wasn't talking to you, moron!" Satora replied into the phone.

"Excuse me!" The girl stood up, on the brink of exploding.

"Look I don't really have time for these misunderstandings," Satora said, staring up at the girl with a mixture of apathy and disinterest.

Sophia could hardly contain her laughter as Satora tried dealing with both her leader and her newfound playmate, and was practically doubled over by the time Satora threw her the phone in frustration, as the roar of a hollow sounded outside.

"Tell him to shut up and that I'll take care of it," she demanded, pointing a finger at Sophia, then turning sharply to face the now outraged girl with a bruise beginning to form on her cheek. "And you, stop giving me hell! I didn't mean to hit you. I woke up out of shock when that idiot called me, and accidentally hit you. So stop your jabbering and accept my apology! I have a job to go and do!"

The girl shrunk back into her chair, but jumped straight back out of it as the sounds of screaming and architectural destruction issued from outside the coffee shop. Satora walked over to Sophia, taking out her emblem.

"What're you doing Satora?" Sophia asked as she hung up the phone.

"Mind my body and make sure she doesn't go anywhere," she said, pointing to the girl with the bruise. "I'll be back to settle this properly in a few minutes."

Satora rammed the emblem into her chest allowing her body to fall limp and lifeless into her friend's arms while her shinigami form turned on its heel and sprinted out the door.

The girl looked at Sophia strangely as more crashing sounds intruded from outside. "Uh, what the hell is going on?"

"What's your name?" Sophia asked her abruptly.

"Nikki. Nikki Safina," she replied with a shrug, wondering what this had to do with the question she was asking.

"I'm Sophia De Vert," she replied, trying to support Satora's lifeless body. "I'm an ARM's user." She continued as she activated one of her ARM's. The ARM turned into a table and Sophia ungracefully rested Satora's body on it, her corpse-like neck turning to one side and making her look exceedingly awkward and uncomfortable as Sophia stood up guiltily.

"I'm a Pokemon trainer," Nikki replied proudly.

"In that case I'm assuming you didn't see her run out of here did you?" Sophia queried, indicating to Satora's body.

"What do you mean?" Nikki asked incredulously. "She's right there."

Sophia shook her head. "Okay, I'm going to have to explain this… The crashes you're hearing outside, aren't from some random architectural failure."

"They're not?"

"No, sadly not."

"Then what the hell are they from?"

"They're being caused by a spiritual demon, I guess you could say, called a hollow, which before you ask is a human spirit who has lost it's heart and become a monster bent on devouring other human souls," Sophia explained to a blank-looking Nikki.

"Come again?"

Sophia shook her head. "Do you have a ghost or a psychic Pokemon?"

"Yeah, my Misdreavous could help out," Sophia replied with a nod. "But I have a Silph Scope here, which helps me to see ghosts. Do you think that would help?"

Sophia nodded in return, and was on the verge of heading out when she remembered. "Oh yeah… You got anything that can watch her while we're gone?"

Nikki nodded. "I know just the one," she reached for a red and white coloured ball and threw it into the air with an over-passionate enthusiasm. "Sparky! I choose you!"

A small white and blue squirrel-like creature stood on the ground, a grin spreading from one of its orange spotted cheeks to the other. "Pachirisu!" It squealed with excitement, finally being allowed to escape from its pokeball.

"Sparky I want you to make sure that no one disturbs that body," Nikki ordered. "If anyone comes near it, zap them!"

"Why are you referring to her as an it?" Sophia questioned her reference to her friend.

"Well… she's not exactly alive at the moment is she?"

"I see your point… but…"

--

Outside Satora was having a hard time with the hollow. Unfortunately there was an abundance of loose spirits roaming around the area, so she not only had to protect them, but dodge the hollow's attacks at the same time. She wondered where the shinigami on duty was, but recalled his total unreliability when it came to dealing with hollows and dismissed her hope of aid.

Sophia and Nikki placed themselves safely out of reach further down the street to watch the commotion. Nikki held up the Silph Scope to her eyes and shrieked at the sight of the hollow.

"I'm guessing you can see the hollow then," Sophia laughed.

"It's hideous!" she squealed. "How can you laugh at that thing?"

"I've seen too many of them," she shrugged. "Now more importantly, you see the blonde haired figure with the black shihakusho?"

"You mean that martial-artsy outfit?" Nikki clarified.

"Yeah…"

"Mhm, who is that? They look pretty scrawny compared to that monster-thing," she observed through her specially designed binoculars.

"That's Satora," Sophia noticed Nikki's confused look and explained. "The girl who hit you over the head."

"Are you serious?!" Nikki's face turned pale. "How can she be out here and in the coffee shop at the same time?"

"I told you she's a shinigami," Sophia shrugged again, completely oblivious to how strange this would be to a normal human. "Well, a substitute really. To be a real shinigami you have to be dead, but she has so much spiritual power that she has the ability to be one whilst she's alive."

Nikki tried to explain this in simpler terms. "In other words, very powerful person."

"You can say that again."

A pause ensued whilst the two of them watched her rush about with she sword, desperately trying to remove spirits from the hollow's path. "I'll have to apologise to her later for getting annoyed at her… she seems rather nice."

The mantis-like hollow suddenly went to make a grab for another of the spirits. Satora rushed forward hitting the hollows limb away with the back of the sword as she grabbed the spirit and jumped out of the hollows path. Setting the spirit down on the ground she turned to the young boy, a fierce look in her eyes.

"Listen kid, can you help me?" she asked him, trying to arouse his courage. The boy looked at her with fear, but with an unspoken determination and nodded weakly. "I want you to get all the spirits in the area and clear them out of here. Make sure that not a single one stays around. Okay?" The young spirit nodded, his fists clenched tightly by his side. "There's a brave boy. Now go." As the young boy ran off, yelling at all of the spirits and collecting them in a safer area Satora looked over to one of the civilians, who seemed to be shocked by what he was seeing. "What the hell are you looking at?"

"Nothing! Nothing!" the young man answered, his blonde hair shaking vigorously along with his head.

Satora looked to his chest, noticing that there was no soul chain. "So you're a human, yet you can see me and the hollow right?"

"Vaguely yes," he replied. "I'm actually an alchemist."

"Okay alchemist-boy, go and start repairing the damage and keep everyone clear of the area. I don't want any beings like yourself getting in its path or it'll come after you next. Got it?" Satora pointed as the hollow recovered from her blow.

"Okay, but who are you?" he asked as Satora faced the beast, a stream of red energy gushing about her and feeding down her blade.

She peered back over her shoulder with a grin. "Satora Carocci, substitute shinigami. And my sword's name is Ichi. You won't be seeing him properly today though. This hollow's not strong enough for us to get serious." Satora returned her attention to the hollow, which was now racing towards her. Preparing her sword she moved it downwards and slightly to her left. As the hollow came within metres of her, she switched the face of her blade upwards.

"Watch out!" the alchemist yelled as the hollows mouth opened around her.

At the last second Satora's blade sliced diagonally through the hollow's mask and it disintegrated into white particles before disappearing from the city's confused and frightened street. Satora rested Ichi on her shoulder and looked about the scene around her. About three buildings had been rather brutalised, but fortunately everything was in tact. As she was standing and staring up at the damage a whack on the back of her skull sent her head flying forwards and onto her chest and as she looked up, the alchemist's concerned face was far too close for her comfort.

"What in the world were you thinking? Waiting that long to attack! If you'd waited one more second you would've been eaten by that monster!"

"It's a hollow," Satora replied apathetically, unwilling to explain herself. "Give me some credit though huh? Ichi wasn't even in shikai form."

"I don't care if it was in, Shee-kaii form or what it was in! You could've been killed!" the alchemist grabbed her shoulders, his brows creased with worry.

Satora glanced sideways at the people who were starting to mill about in the street. "You do realise how stupid you look talking to a spirit that no one else can see right?"

Looking around at the strange stares he was receiving he immediately removed his hands from her shoulders and dusted them off on his shirt. His face flushing a sweet shade of pink as he did so.

"What's your name alchemist? I can't go by just calling you that now can I?" Satora asked, returning Ichi to his sheath.

After a few seconds of deliberation the alchemist turned to the people crowding around him. "Hello everyone. My name is Michael Sutton. I'm an alchemist, so if you like I could fix those nasty damages on the buildings for you."

A grumble of acceptance amongst the crowd told him that his services were required, and he moved in the direction of the buildings.

"So your name is Michael huh?" Satora questioned, following him. "Well at least now I don't have to keep calling you alchemist. Or I could, just to tease you." She ran into the sky above him and peeked her head upside down at him, a mischievous grin spreading across her face. "So where are you from?"

Michael whispered very quietly, trying to make sure that no one heard him. "I'm from Kingsgrove."

"Where?" Satora asked jumping in front of him and forcing him to feint to his right. "So you're a right hander too."

Aware of the numerous strange stares and murmurs from the crowd Michael glared at Satora. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Making you look foolish," she grinned. "Although you don't really need my help in that department."

"Why you!" he growled loudly, and upon realising it continued a fragmented sentence to cover up his loud curse.

"Hi there!" Sophia and Nikki approached them and Nikki waved as Sophia spoke. "Just came over to see how you were. Do your injuries need repairing?" Sophia asked Satora whilst looking at Michael and placing her hand on one of her ARM's.

"What injuries?' Satora huffed. "And what are you doing out here? You're supposed to be looking after my body while I'm not in it!"

"You have a body?" Michael asked fearfully.

"Of course I do!" Satora replied. "I'm not dead!"

"Then how are you…" Michael's face was pale as he tried to calculate what was going on.

"We'll explain it all later…" Sophia patted him on the shoulder. "After you've finished fixing up the buildings swing by that coffee shop and we'll talk everything through…"

Michael nodded. "Okay…"

"Now get back and look after my body!" Satora pointed accusingly at Sophia, who shook her head and walked off.

"You could be a bit nicer you know," Nikki scolded. "I have a perfectly good body guard with you as we speak."

Satora drew her sword and pointed it in the direction of the coffee shop. "You follow." Nikki nodded quickly before running back to Sophia, leaving Satora shaking her head as she lowered both her sword and her head simultaneously. "Some people these days…" She looked back over at Michael who was staring at her fearfully. "Don't worry, I'd never turn this sword on any human. It's only used to protect people, not to destroy them. It's just a good scare tactic every now and then. And you might want to get started on fixing those buildings."

"Oh, right," Michael nodded, clapping his gloved hands together and causing the buildings to completely reform themselves to their original state. Awes from the crowd ensued and Michael turned around and grinned slightly before finishing the repairs. Satora looked at him gravely. "What's up?"

"Now it makes sense," she said darkly. "You've seen what those fanatic alchemists call the gate haven't you?"

"Well, I…"

"Roll up your sleeves," Satora commanded, pointing at his arms with her sword. Michael tentatively rolled his sleeves up slightly to reveal one normal arm and one mechanical arm. "I'm assuming that one of your legs is also made from automail?"

"How did you…" Michael looked at her with surprise as she cut him off.

"I'm not like most people. I make a habit of being informed about all the different types of power in this world," Satora explained sharply. "So who did you try to resurrect?" Michael looked down painfully and Satora realised that she had pushed things too far. "Sorry. It's none of my business…" She turned to walk away but looked up as she sensed a reasonable spiritual pressure coming from the top of one of the buildings. "A human? With that kind of spiritual pressure?" She looked up to where the power was coming from and blocked a blow from his sword as he swooped down upon her.

"Satora!" Michael called out as he watched the two of them continue to fight. He looked at the male figure fighting with her. He was quite tall with auburn hair, dressed in black pants and a deep green sweater, pockets and bandages covered his pant legs and weapons of different descriptions peered menacingly from their carriers. A blue sash engraved with an emblem was tied around his forehead and he fought with fearful skills. Satora blocked his attacks with difficulty before fending him off and jumping into the air, sitting comfortably above him.

"I can't hurt him," Satora thought. "Even though I should if I want to survive this fight. He must be a ninja…" Suddenly receiving a marvelous idea Satora placed two fingers together and help them in front of her face. "Bakudo Number One! Restrain!" Immediately after her incantation the ninja dropped to the floor, his arms joined behind his back and the rest of his body locked in the fetal position. Michael's eyes bulged out of his head.

"What… how the…" Michael shook his head, getting a grip on his senses. "What in the hell did you do to him?"

Satora looked at him shrugging. "It's a type of magic shinigami use called Kido. There are a whole range of them from binding spells, to destructive spells, to healing spells." She grinned. "We're very talented." She turned her attention to the ninja. "Now, why were you swooping at me you stupid bastard?"

The ninja looked at her, snarling. "I shall never tell you!"

Satora looked at him with raised eyebrows. "Oh really?" She walked over to him menacingly, bending down to meet his eyes. She raised a hand and moved it over his stomach. "Even if I tickle you?"

The ninja's eyes widened. "No! Anything but the tickling!"

Satora looked at him demonically. "I'm glad we've come to an understanding."

"That's a dirty trick," Michael winged.

"Well, it works," Satora refuted. She pointed at the buildings. "Are you finished here?"

"Oh, yeah," Michael replied, looking back at the buildings.

Satora nodded and stood up. "Good. Then you can carry him."

"What?!" the ninja protested.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Pardon given, just carry him," Satora waved an hand dismissively as she re-sheathed Ichi. "I'm fast and quick thinking, but I'm no super woman."

--

"What's that?" Sophia asked as Michael walked in with the ninja over his shoulder.

"And what did you do to him?" Nikki asked, looking around deftly in the hopes of at some point making eye contact with the invisible Satora.

Satora pointed. "You mean that? He's a random ninja who tried to kill me. No big deal."

"Binding spell?" asked a strange woman sitting next to Sophia.

"Who are you and when did you join the party?" Satora asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"You're quite rude to someone you've never even laid eyes on," as she replied Satora's memory tweaked and an accusing finger flew at the speaker.

"Don't give me that crap lady," Satora retorted. "You were watching me yesterday on the train, although you had a random brown haired guy with you then…"

The lady pointed to the brown mopped youth standing at the counter. "You mean Mr. Hungry over there?"

"Yeah, that's him," Satora nodded, looking at him through the mirror adjacent to her. She looked back at the mirror subtly, wondering what was missing from the picture. She knew that she wouldn't be visible, she was in her shinigami form after all, but the only other person she recognised in the mirror was Nikki, who was still madly trying to look for her and discover her location. Satora put two and two together and looked directly at the strange lady. "So you're a vampire huh?"

"Wow," the vampire remarked, genuinely surprised. "Not many people can figure that out by themselves. I should congratulate you."

"Well, you don't have a reflection now do you?" Satora chided. "And you don't have a great enough spiritual pressure to be a shinigami, so I figured that to be the most favourable option…"

"Satora!" Nikki complained. "Where ever you are, could you get back in your body? Looking for you is becoming tiring."

"Oh crap!" Satora groaned. "I forgot about my neck…"

Satora walked over to her body and looked at it with disdain. Michael sided up to her, also viewing the figure laying on Sophia's table-ARM. "That certainly does look uncomfortable…" He looked at the body sympathetically. "If you want I could use some Rendanshu to help heal it."

"Eastern-style alchemy?" Satora looked at him puzzled. "You know how to use it?"

"A little bit," Michael scratched his head.

Satora noted his lack of confidence raised a hand. "Thanks but no thanks. I'll just crack it back into place when I stand up again…" Satora took a deep breath in before leaning down and resuming her place in her body. She regained human consciousness with a groan and stood up wincing. "Thanks a bunch Soph…"

"Sorry!" Sophia replied guiltily.

Satora placed a hand on her chin and the top of her head. "What are you doing?" The ninja asked fearfully. "Is that some kind of suicide? If you're honorable you'll die and honorable death! Not end your life because of a simple pain in the neck."

"You mean like you?" Satora raised her eyebrows at him. "Quit your whining. This is simply something that a chiropractor did to me once. And since when should you care about someone you were just trying to kill?" Satora replied, not waiting for a response. She sighed, closed her eyes and wrenched her head sideways, issuing a loud and sickening crack as the vertebrae realigned themselves.

"That's gross!" Nikki squirmed.

Sophia also squirmed. "I hate it when she does that…"

Satora rolled her head from side to side, allowing some of the other vertebrae to issue small popping noises as she exhaled relief. "That feels so much better…"

"Oh so the dead girl's up," the young man had returned from the counter carrying a pie and a coffee.

"Dead girl?" Satora questioned aggressively. "Careful who you say that to mate. You might just join the dead girl if you don't watch it."

"Okay you two, that's enough," the vampire said, signaling for them to join her at the table. "Come and sit down. I have a few proposals I'd like to make."

"You're going to marry us all?" Satora replied indignantly, still standing as Michael and the brown-haired youth took their seats.

"I would but you're not really my type," the vampire replied with a sly grin. "Even after all these years I'm still batting for the same side, though I can't say I haven't…"

"Please!" Nikki interrupted. "That's hardly appropriate!"

Satora and the vampire exchanged a mischievous glance, which if you didn't know them, might've suggested that a famous scheme was about to occur. "Not now." Satora shook her head deviously, seeming to be on the same unknown wavelength.

"Huh?" the brown-haired youth looked up from his pie curiously.

"Just finish your pie Logan," the vampire rolled her eyes. "Honestly, for a protégé of the Mobile Gundam Suits you're so uncouth…"

"Hey," he replied crankily. "I'm hungry!"

"So we noticed," Satora added, then quickly turned to the vampire. "Now, who are you, and what do you want?"

"Well, shinigami…" she was instantly cut off by Nikki.

"Her name's Satora," Nikki said loudly, quite proud that she knew this. "I'm Nikki, Pokemon Master-to-be, that there is Sophia, she's an ARM's user, and that's…" she looked uncertainly at Michael, her pride faltering slightly as she realised that she didn't know his name.

"Michael," Satora finished off. "He's an alchemist."

"Well, it's lovely to meet you all," the vampire nodded quickly.

"Hey what about me?" the ninja protested. "I deserve to be introduced too!"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Satora remarked sarcastically. "You never really introduced yourself as you were trying to slit my throat." She rolled her eyes and the vampire chortled. "Please, enlighten us as to what your name is…"

"Very well," the ninja cleared his throat. "I am Atsuro Inu, and I am a ninja."

"Really?" Michael asked, following Satora's lead of sarcasm. "I mean, you'd think the head-band and the weapons would've given it away, but I guess not." Satora grinned at Michael, who smiled in return as the ninja began to protest.

"It's not a head-band! It's a forehead protector!"

"Okay, okay," the vampire said quieting him down. "Everyone's introduced themselves except me." She complained. "Anyway, my name is Elaine, and I am the founder of a top secret organisation called the Mercy Unit."

"So it's a charity?" Nikki asked deftly.

Elaine burst out laughing and through fits of uncontrollable laughter attempted to explain what she meant. "Not exactly… The Mercy Unit… is short for Mercenary Unit… We seek out and kill those who we believe to be dangers to the general populace. Kind of like a tactical prevention team except…"

"With blood-sport." Satora finished her sentence amiably and Elaine nodded accordingly.

"Exactly."

"If that is so, then why are you telling me this?" Sophia asked, curiously. "I'm the world's biggest pacifist."

"Well, killing isn't the only thing we do," Elaine replied indignantly. "We do need reconnaissance and first aid too."

"Get to the point," Satora folded her arms.

"Alright, alright," Elaine waved her hands about defensively. "Anyway, basically, the reason we're all here is that… I-want-to-hire-you-all-to-help-me-find-track-and-completely-wipe-off-the-face-of-the-earth-the-largest-terrorist-organisation-ever-assembled-because-I've-received-Intel-recently-that-says-they-have-a-plan-to-take-over-and-annihilate-most-if-not-all-of-the-world's-population-which-we-can't-allow-them-to-do-because-it's-going-to-cause-a-lot-of-death-and-injury-not-to-mention-the-fact-that-it's-just-plain-wrong-so-I-needed-to-gather-a-team-who-could-stop-the-carnage-before-it-begins-and-save-the-world." Elaine paused momentarily to regain her breath. "And you guys are just the people for the job." A short pause ensued as Elaine gave them a few moments to decipher her long almost one worded sentence. "So who's with me?"

A long and uneasy silence ensued. Many of them looking at one another to try to determine firstly whether or not she was serious, and secondly whether or not she was totally mad. Many nervous glances were exchanged and many confused faces were displayed, which was all rather vexing for Elaine, and it was quite some time before Nikki was the first to break the deadly awkward silence.

"Uh… could you repeat that slowly?"

--

Authors Note: HI! I'm Trinyte. This is my first story and I'm rather excited about it all. I am very open to any and all constructive criticism and love hearing what people think of my work. If you have pointers or anything along the lines there of, feel free to give them. I'm more than appreciative for the help )  
Hope you enjoy the story! Next chapter should be out soon. And below is a glossary for those who either don't know or have forgotten what a few of the words mean here and there.

--

GLOSSARY

Shinigami: Death god who controls the spirits living in the normal realm and the Soul society/spirit realm

Hollow: A normal spirit who has either through lifestyle or my assimilation by other hollows lost their conscious thought and their human heart

Shihakusho: A martial arts uniform covering the body from the neck to the feet

Zanpakuto: A katana that only shinigami can wield

ARMs: Enchanted rings/jewelery/pieces that control magical creatures, effects and curses

Gundam: A highly advanced battle vehicle (or Mobile Suit) designed in the shape of a human for both long range and hand to hand combat in space or on planetary surfaces

Kido: A type of magic that shingami use for combat. They can take the form of binding spells, destructive spells and healing spells, all useful in combat situations

Alchemy: A form of scientific research whereby matter can be transmuter or changed from one form to another. Alchemy of this kind usually relates to western alchemy- transmutation of materials

Rendanshu: Another form of alchemy developed by eastern countries which focuses on human and medicinal applications of transmutating matter

Pokemon: Intelligent creatures who through different abilities are capable of controlling and manipulating natural elements such as fire, water, lightning etc. Most are only capable of speaking their names


End file.
